This invention generally relates to the field of enclosures, and more specifically to a fan system for an enclosure.
Electrical enclosures are cabinet structures for holding electronic equipment such as computer systems. As electronic systems become more dense, they generate a large amount of heat. In the past, enclosures were cooled by providing perforated cut-outs on the enclosure to allow airflow to cool the electronics within the enclosure. Sometimes fans are mounted against the perforations to force cool air into the enclosure. Typically, a second perforated cut-out is provided on the enclosure as an exhaust vent. Thus, the fan forces air into the enclosure through the first perforated cut-out, the air conducts heat away from electrical components, and then the warmed air is blown out through the second perforated cut-out.
Sometimes, the enclosure must be sealed to protect the electronic components inside from being contaminated by dust, dirt, water, mist, and other contaminants. Typically, cooling a sealed enclosure requires the use of a heat exchanger or air conditioner. These solutions are more costly compared to using cut-outs and fans.
Sometimes, the enclosure requires protection from EMI/RFI radiation. This is achieved by making the perforated cut-outs small enough to block the level of radiation. Another method uses a metal screen or a conductive filter to block the radiation.
Although these designs may work well for custom designed enclosures, where the designer can anticipate the cooling, filtration, level and/or radiation level expected, modifying the system after the enclosure has been constructed is costly and undesirable. Also, sometimes an electronic system is upgraded, and the enclosure is then unusable since it is designed for the original system. Moreover, each user of a system has different opinions on the aesthetics of the design.
Thus, what is needed is a system that permits a customer to easily change the filtration, and/or radiation, and/or aesthetic features of a mass produced enclosure without the expense of a custom designed enclosure.
Accordingly, a modular fan system has been devised that provides a user with upgradable flexibility and allows an original system to have a wide variety of set-ups depending on the user""s requirements. In one aspect, a modular fan system includes a fan, a plenum member adapted to be mounted to the fan and adapted to be mounted to an enclosure, a gasket adapted to be mounted between the plenum member and the enclosure, a filter adapted to be mounted within the plenum member, and a grille adapted to be mounted to the plenum member. In the system, the fan, the plenum member, and one or more of the gasket, the filter, and the grille are assemblable into a first fan assembly and into a second fan assembly.
One aspect provides a modular fan system which includes a fan, a plenum member adapted to be mounted to the fan and adapted to be mounted to an enclosure, a stand-off collar adapted to be mounted to the enclosure, a first grille adapted to be mounted to the plenum member and adapted to be alternatively mounted to the stand-off collar, and an EMI/RFI shielding grille adapted to be mounted to the plenum member. In the system, the fan, the plenum member, and one or more of the stand-off collar, the first grille, and the shielding grille are assemblable into both a non-EMI/RFI-shielding fan assembly and are alternatively assemblable into a EMI/RFI-shielding fan assembly.
The present invention provides a system which gives a buyer/user the options of various levels of filtration, field installable upgrades for EMI/RFI protection, and/or optional grille aesthetics. This allows a customer to change the cooling and/or radiation features of a mass produced enclosure without the expense of a custom designed enclosure.